


Spooning

by SwiftEmera



Series: olivarry tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don’t need to protect me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooning

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt - granvas asked for 11- "You don’t need to protect me" - Olivarry. (Bonus points if you add in spooning. <3)
> 
> You can also blame Stephen and Grant for this mess. Just FYI.
> 
> (Yes I suck at titles)

This happens far too often for their liking – both of them returning home after a hard day’s vigilanteing, completely drained. 

The mattress is soft and warm below Barry, but he hears Oliver let out a shuddered breath, and as he turns to look at his boyfriend, he sees a cloud of breath escape his lips – and,  _seriously? Is it really that cold?_

Barry wouldn’t know, of course. Since the explosion, his entire body heats up like a radiator, meaning that he’s entirely unaffected by the crisp chill that seems to have plagued their bedroom, if Oliver’s tight posture is anything to go by.

“Are you okay?” Barry whispers, shuffling closer to Oliver. He’s wrapped the covers around the front of himself like a cocoon, and Barry lets out a quiet breath of laughter at the sight.

It’s, for a lack of a better expression,  _adorable_.

Not that he’s going to tell Oliver that, of course. The older man would probably flip if he were to even remotely imply that Oliver Queen was anything but rugged and manly.

“’m fine,” Oliver grumbles stubbornly, but even in the pale glow of the moonlight filtering in through their bedroom window, Barry can see how his entire body is clenching – trembling almost, and he lets out an indignant huff before shuffling closer to him and wrapping himself around the older man, circling his arm around his waist from behind and hooking their legs together. He presses a soft kiss to the older mans nape, and Oliver seems to melt under his touch.

“You don’t need to protect me,” Oliver huffs, but his actions contradict his words as his palm skims over the back of Barry’s hand, currently settled over Oliver’s stomach, and he laces their fingers together.

Barry just snorts, nuzzling his nose into the back of Oliver’s neck, short blond hair tickling him ever so slightly. “Sure, whatever makes you feel better, babe. Just… go to sleep.”

Oliver doesn’t argue back, just huffs and tightens the grip of his legs around Barry’s, happily soaking up the warmth. It doesn’t take long for his breathing to even out as he drifts into a peaceful slumber, Barry following shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://smittenvigilantes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
